


Marriage then Love

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: What happens when the gang heads back to Brakebills and Eliot is left with his new wife.





	Marriage then Love

He sat down and began to write in his journal....

Date: not sure....

My friends... or at least the closest people I have to friends, have all left. 

They went back to Brakebills to try and figure out what’s up with this whole Fillory deal. 

I’m apparently a king... some knife cut me so that means I’m royalty. Insert eye roll here. 

Honestly half the reason I dove so willingly into that fountain was cause I didn’t think I’d make it to another side. Whatever... so here I am. 

Oh and the ‘best’ part I am now married.... to a girl... (sigh).

Anyway... they left to figure shit out and here I am, alone. Well, the farm girl is here...

She’s nice I guess. 

I locked myself in my room to avoid all the ‘You’re a king’ crap. She knocked and brought me food. She keeps making sure I’m eating so I guess that’s good. 

She came in earlier and asked if I was ok. She’s the first one to ask how I feel since I got here. Took all I had to not just break down and cry. 

I’m stuck here, married, and locked in a room alone. I could go do something king like but I have no motivation. Haven’t even put on that damned crown since my friends left me here. For all I know I could die before they get back. 

———————————————————-

Eliot heard a knock on the door. 

“Eliot?”

“What?!”

“Can we talk?”

“I guess.”

The door slowly opened and in walked the thin farm girl, she was dressed in fancy clothes like all the castle people wore. 

She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Eliot closed his journal and looked at her. 

“I can tell you’re sad.”

“I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes and looked away. 

“Eliot, I know I’ve only known you for a short while but I can see how sad and distraught you are.” She moved closer.

“I’m fine, really.” He half smiled at her. 

“It’s ok. I’m your wife, you can be honest with me.” She tried to comfort him. 

She looked over and saw a small knife on the floor. 

Eliot pulled his sleeves down. 

She looked back at him. 

“What’s this?” She pointed at the knife. 

“Well, knife maker’s daughter, that would be a knife.” He rolled his eyes. 

“It has blood on it.”

“Yep. Sure does.”

“Eliot.”

“I don’t need a lecture.”

“I don’t want to lecture you. I want to help you.” 

She reached over to take his hand. He pulled away. She noticed the blood on his shirt. 

He scoffed. 

“You don’t care. You just want your precious Fillory to be happy.” He stood up and walked over to the small table across the room and picked up his crown. He tossed it to her. “Here, you be king.” He walked out the door and down the hall. 

She got up and chased after him. She found him in the kitchen. 

“Eliot! No!!”

She ran over as the knife made another cut. 

She slapped the knife out of his hand. 

“That’s fine, there’s plenty here.” He grabbed another one. 

She grabbed his wrist and twisted slightly forcing him to drop the knife. 

“Don’t do this. Please.”

“Why? What do you care?”

“You’re our king....”

“Yeah I got that.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m your wife.”

“For a whole twenty seven hours. Congratulations.” He snapped.

“And I fucking care about you, even if you don’t care about yourself.” She snapped. 

“Why? You don’t even know me.”

“I know you had a troubled past and I know you’ve had your heart broken and I know I’m the last person you want right now but I’m here and I want to help you.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Eliot, I helped my father make these knives for years, I helped him sharpen them, I know what they can do.” She took his hand and led him to a small kitchen island. 

“So?”

“I know you didn’t have a lot of this growing up, but I care about you, whether you believe it or not. I want to be there for you and I want to do all I can for you.”

She looked at him and could see his face soften and his eyes turn glossy. 

“Look, you don’t have to worry about me.” He looked away. 

“I don’t have to do a lot of things but I do care for you. I’m your wife, it’s my job.”

“See, you only care cause it’s your job.” He rolled his eyes and stood up.

“No, I care because I know how hurt you are. I watched my brother die. He took his own life by a blade I made.”

Eliot was speechless.

“I couldn’t do anything to save him but I can help you.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “Please, let me.”

Eliot felt bad and could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. 

He pulled the small book out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

She opened it and read what he had written. 

“Eliot...” she whispered. 

“Yeah...” He looked down trying not to cry. 

“You’re not alone.” She walked over to him. 

He sighed and felt the tears in his eyes. 

“Eliot, I get that you miss your friends but you are still able to do so much.” 

“Like what? I don’t know anything about being a king.” 

“Neither do I.” She smiled at him in hopes it would help. 

She moved closer to him. Looking up at him she cautiously put her arm around his waist. She slowly moved closer till she was hugging him loosely.

He turned towards her and hugged her back. He put his head on her shoulder and started to cry. 

“What if they don’t come back?” He cried.

“They will. They care about you.” She consoled him. 

He stood there hugging her for a while and just cried. He let out the sadness he had since arriving in Fillory. 

After a while he couldn’t cry anymore and just felt drained. He walked over to a small seat and collapsed into it. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.” He sighed and looked away. 

“It’s not stuck...” she started.

“You were forced to marry me cause I’m the king. I’d say that’s pretty damned stuck. Didn’t even have a choice.”

“Neither did you.” She smirked as she sat next to him. 

“True. And we didn’t even get rings or anything.” 

“It’s ok.” She smiled at him. 

He sighed and faked a bit of a smile. 

“Wait here.” She got up and walked down the hall. 

He could hear her shoes clack against the stone. After a while the clacking stopped and he made himself more comfortable.

A few moments passed and she walked back. 

“Here.” She smiled as she handed him a small box. 

He opened it to see a small ring. 

“Ummm...” He looked at her confused, knowing full well the ring would not fit him. 

She cleared her throat and looked at him and looked at her hand and the ring. 

“Oh.” He slowly slid off the seat till he was kneeling on the floor. 

She smiled down at him as he took her hand. 

“I haven’t known you long, but even over the past few days you’ve shown me you care. That means a lot. Not many would stand up to me the way you did. Thank you. I hope I can be the king you see in your eyes.” He slid the ring on her finger and slowly stood up. 

“I do care for you. I want to be with you. Not just because you’re a king, but I can tell you have a pure heart. I admire that. I hope I can help the sadness fade from your eyes and I hope I can be the wife you deserve.” She smiled and put a small, simple gold band on his finger. 

“So, guess we’re official now.” He laughed slightly. 

“Rings and all, just like you wanted.” She smiled. 

“So do you all take your husband’s last name here?”

“Oh, yes. That’s not just a custom on Earth. Here, in Fillory, I am a part of your house now so I become one of yours.”

Her phrasing was so old fashioned. He looked at her slightly puzzled. 

“So What is your last name?” She smiled and laughed. 

“Waugh.” 

“Hmmm Fen Waugh.... odd but I like it.” She smiled.


End file.
